A Kiss with a Fist
by an-iratze-over-my-heart
Summary: It was always like this for them though. A common occurrence. So common, in fact, that their relationship wouldn't be normal of they didn't fight once a day. And today was no different. Leyna one shot. Rated T for slight language.


**Hey guys! So I'm completely in love with the Leyna pairing, it has become my newest OTP. And since of course I love writing crazy sad and screwed up love stories, I had do that for this pairing. Haha. Anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

They don't even remember why they started fighting. It just started, crescendoing into screams loud enough to make anyone cringe and insults nastier than anything ever before.

It was always like this for them though. A common occurrence. So common, in fact, that their relationship wouldn't be normal of they didn't fight once a day.

And today was no different.

Between angry glares and steaming hands, literally, the yelling never ceased. And then finally she says something that stops the screaming all together.

"I hate you." the cruel words slip past the girl's lips, like venom. It's almost by default, saying such cruel words.

The boy stares at her. Frozen.

He blinks. Once. Twice.

"Okay," He clenches his teeth at the sound of his voice trembling. _No,_ he thinks, _not today._

Instantly, regret washes over her, and suddenly the girl is frantic to take it back.

Reyna licks her dry lips. She grasps for words, anything. Her blood feels like lead. Her breathing picks up, and her throat tightens.

"Leo," she croaks. She parts her lips to speak, but nothing else comes out. Just a silent whisper, a hiss of air.

_Reyna sucks at apologies._

Silence grows between them, getting louder and louder at the seconds ticking by.

Leo stares at the floor, deep in thought. Reyna tries to find her voice. Nothing passes between them, and the room is suddenly ice cold.

"I'm done." His voice is barely above a whisper. And yet, to Reyna, it seems to her he screamed at her with all his might.

"W-What?" she whispers.

"I'm done. We're done." he replies quietly.

"What?"

Leo lifts his eyes to her. All the happiness, the glee, is gone. All gone.

_I caused that,_ Reyna thinks, shaking. _I did that._

Now emotionless chocolate brown eyes stare at her and she fidgets in place.

_No..._

"It's over, Reyna."

Her breath catches in her throat, and her heart stops.

_No,_ she thinks. _No, no, no._

She's done it again. Pushed the ones she loves away. No matter how much she tries, promises to herself she'll change, she doesn't. It's short circuited to her brain, her heart. It's automatic, it's her fate.

Her curse.

She tries again and again to speak. But she can't. And she won't.

She's screaming inside, loud pleading calls.

_Not tonight, not anymore!_

And then he's leaving, and through her blurry eyes she watches him slip away from her, like water on open palms.

So easy, so effortless.

She warned herself it was going to end like this. But something about that smile, that stupid mischievous smile, gave her hope. It started as a flicker of light, something so small and it grew to some uncontrollable blaze. It was the reason she slept well at night, a smile playing on her lips.

And just as quickly as it came, it left. Sure, it's happened before.

_Jason._

_Percy._

But this time it was different.

She had fallen too deep. She had gotten too weak. And now as he left, she knew she was broken, in a way that couldn't be fixed.

_Stupid,_ she thought bitterly. _How could you put so much on him? With the stakes so high? It was suicide._

And she knew it. From day one.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Finally, her body shuts down. She crumples to the floor, sobs racking her tiny frame.

She's screwed up.

The door opens and for once in her life, she doesn't care who sees.

"Reyna?" A whisper. It's quiet, unsure. A twinge of concern in the voice.

Her heart beats achingly against her chest. She refuses to meet his eyes. Fury clutches at her chest, anger boiling in her veins.

_What does _he_ want?_

He's beside her in seconds. "Reyna," he repeats, voice strained. "I'm sorry."

Sorry?

_Sorry?_

Tears burn in Reyna's eyes.

"Your not sorry." she says shallowly. There she goes again.

To her surprise, Leo laughs. It's hollow, emotionless, but a laugh nonetheless. Now Reyna feels like laughing. _Has this what it's come to?_

"You're right. I'm not sorry," he says. "If I was, we would stop fighting like this."

His eyes flicker to the ground again. "I'm just not good with organic life forms, okay?" He smiles darkly at his joke. "I don't know how to say the right things. I get jealous. And sometimes, yeah, machines seem more interesting than your problems with Octavian, but-"

His voice falters.

"...That doesn't mean I don't love you."

With that, she snaps her head up. Her eyes lock with Leo's and her heart starts running at the speed of light. She tries to breathe.

So instead she clashes her lips to his and suddenly they are kissing. Ten million emotions pass through them as they kiss hungrily. It's almost sad.

When they pull apart, they are out of breath. Leo smiles at Reyna shakily and a sad smile creeps across her face.

And then suddenly Reyna's smile falters and she hugs Leo tightly, and a silent apology passes from her to him. He accepts and he hugs her back just as firm. She buries her face in his chest.

He smelled of smoke, grease, and a twinge of honey. Reyna found herself smiling against his chest at the scent.

They stand there, embracing for a long time, and it is as if everything was okay again.

"I have to go back to work," Leo whispers quietly against Reyna's hair. She nods and steps back, wiping her tears away.

"I love you," Leo says, smiling. It seemed so easy to say now to him, and yet his voice was as sincere as ever.

Reyna looks down, blushing. "I.." she starts, voice shaking. She frowns at herself, bites her lip. Fear clutches at her chest.

She thinks of all the times Leo has been here for her, all the times he's been the only one that understands. He's seen her, the real her, the broken, crazy girl she really is, and he's _stayed_.

Suddenly the fear dissolves and she doesn't feel scared anymore.

Her eyes snap up to Leo and her heart swells, and it is as if the words bubble up her heart and into her mouth. With tears sliding down her cheeks, she speaks:

"I love you."

A shaky laugh escapes Reyna and her eyes flicker down to the ground again. She almost doesn't catch Leo's lips on hers once more, and this time the kiss isn't so sad.

Leo feels like he's going to burst.

"Gods, our relationship is so fucked," Leo laughs weakly as they pull apart.

"But we're the only thing we've got," Reyna says quietly.

Leo's eyes goes sad again. "Yeah.." he says, wiping a tear from her cheek. "But I'm okay with that."

And then he's gone, and Reyna is left feeling breathless and tired and bubbly all at the same time.

As usual.

"I love you," Reyna mumbles to herself. The words taste sweet against her tongue. And the scent of oil and honey are flaring in her nostrils again, making her feel light and warm.

Reyna smiles slightly.

Sure, their relationship is screwed up, and she knows it's not healthy to fight this much. But those kisses, that wave of bliss afterwards, it makes everything worthwhile. She can't help it, she's addicted to the feeling.

_I guess that's what love does to you_, Reyna thinks as she returns to her desk and scribbles on her notebook.

* * *

**Ergh. **

**I didn't like this as much towards the end. I just didn't know how to end it. **

**Ugh. **

**Well anyways, please review and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**_an-iratze-over-my-heart_**


End file.
